Although gender differences have been noted in initial assumption of the caregiver role for spouses of persons with dementia, the type of tasks performed, access to social resources and caregiver distress, racial differences in caregiver adaptation have been neglected. Few studies have investigated if race and gender differences persist among those who have become caregivers, what exactly it is about race and gender that affects adaptation, and how these effects occur. We use the term "adaptation" to refer to the positive (e.g., satisfaction) and negative (e.g., distress) ways in which individuals accommodate to the new or changing circumstances associated with care for a spouse with dementia. The proposed research will examine the influence of race and gender on adaptation to caregiving by Black and White Couples. Specific objectives are: 1) to identify race and gender differences in caregiving stressors, resources, and adaptation among spouse caregivers of persons with dementia; and, 2) to examine two hypotheses about the ways that race and gender may influence caregiver adaptation. The Global Vulnerability Hypothesis posits that race and gender differences will influence all the components of adaptation. The Specific Vulnerability Hypothesis states that race and gender will exhibit differential patterns of influence in the adaptation process. Racial differences will be greatest in exposure to secondary stressors (e.g., financial strains), personal resources (e.g., religious involvement), and use of informal and formal supports. Gender differences will be greatest in selected types of stressors (e.g., the type of tasks performed), selected resource areas (e.g., preparation for caregiving, and the ways in which emotional distress and satisfaction are expressed. The Source of Vulnerability Hypothesis posits that race and gender differences in adaptation will be explained by race- and gender- specific exposure to stressors and access to resources. The proposed project is a cross- sectional survey design, using race and gender as factors that structure the sampling procedure and analysis. The sample will be recruited from Chicago hospital clinics specializing in diagnosis and assessment of Alzheimer's disease and related disorders and will consist of 36 Black males, 54 White males, 54 Black females, and 81 White females for a total sample of 225 spouse caregivers. This sample distribution represents proportional cell sizes at a ratio of 1.5:1 to maintain orthogonality of race and gender. The primary method of data collection will be an in- person structured interview with the spouse caregiver. The proposed study will link macrosocial determinants of adaptation, i.e. race and gender, to personal and interpersonal explanations of adaptation by examining how the structures and processes vary across male and female, and black and white caregivers. By considering gender and race together in one study, this study extends theories of gender socialization and research on Black support systems and provide the basis for more refined policy options for potentially disadvantaged populations. Since caregiver research has focused more on the influence of gender on caregiver adaptation than of race, we make a major contribution to the sparse literature which describes how black couples experience caregiving.